EPW-015 Atlas
|model number=EPW-015 |namesake=Atlas |developed from=EPW-010 Titan |developed into= |variants= |unit type=General-Purpose Ground Mobile Suit |launched=21 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=18.3 meters |weight=121.3 metric tons |power plant=*UPEM Fuel Cell |armaments=*Linear Accelerator Cannon *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Blade x 2 |system features= |optional equipment=*4-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 **Anti-Armour Missile x 8 *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Shield x 4 |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The EPW-015 Atlas is an advanced mobile suit designed by Belltower. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite its inherent limitations, Belltower continued development of a mobile suit based on the Titan. The main problem facing them was the fact that the Titan's thick armour made it impossible to integrate microwave array antennae into it, severely limiting the suit's power supply. Instead, the Atlas uses the same power system as the ESP-005/H Powered Champion, integrating a Hydrogen/Oxygen fuel cell to provide a substantially greater amount of power. By using a drive system on par with HMI's Champion and Crusader suits, the Atlas was capable of a far greater output. This allowed Belltower to modify the legs with a set of high performance plasma jet thrusters, giving the Atlas a unique mobility advantage over the ESP-007 Crusader. While the thrusters could not enable the Atlas flight capabilities, the suit could quickly hover over the ground at high speeds. Due to the new high speeds the Atlas could reach, the joints are given a dustproof cover, protecting them from small particle fragments like sand or grit. Thanks to the similarity in frame structure, the Atlas could be easily be manufactured by retrofitting Titan mobile suits and resulted in a substantial recovery for Belltower's finances when it was released. While Belltower were too late to win the ESPF contract, the cheaper and lower-maintenance Atlas became quite popular with independent groups. In spite of the fact that the Atlas proved to be a far superior machine to the Titan, it still lacked the precision control of Höher Mechanik Industries' models. One issue faced by pilots was the difficulty in controlling such a fast machine, particularly in close combat. However, the superior armour provided by the Atlas made it particularly potent in heavy assault and brute force tactics. Armaments ;*4-Tube Missile Launcher :Two optional missile launchers can be mounted on the sides of the suit's shoulder shields. Each tube is loaded with two missiles to allow for firing of multiple salvos. :;*Anti-Armour Missile ::Each missile is a short range radar-guided missile designed to lock onto targets illuminated by friendly radar. The warhead is loaded with a high explosive shaped charge to deal maximum damage to the target on impact. ;*Linear Accelerator Cannon :The main weapon of the Titan mobile suit, unlike the linear rifles used at the time, the linear cannon is a far more slower-firing weapon. Each slug is also heavier than the ammunition used for other linear weapon, delivering a larger impact per hit. ;*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Blade :Two medium length blades are stored on top of the suit's shoulders, the blade has a single bladed edge similar to a machete. ;*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy Shield :A standard piece defensive equipment, the Atlas's shield is designed to be fitted to the suit's legs, using it to take up a heavy defensive position by resting the cannon above it. Two smaller shields are fitted on the machine's shoulders to protect the joints. History See also